cyberassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
How guns work
Gahan gossips, 'do you understand that?' 02:08 You gossip, 'one sec, i'm still translating a few lines back' 02:08 Gahan gossips, 'it doesnt precisely add up' 02:08 Gahan gossips, 'you will lose a few milliseconds here and there' 02:08 Gahan gossips, 'but i'm telling you a 9 shot per round gun, fires approximately give or take a few milliseconds 9 shots per every 3 seconds' 02:09 You gossip, 'but what about ammo, it takes out 5 ammo a shot' 02:09 You gossip, 'regardless' 02:09 You gossip, 'not 5 and 4' 02:09 Gahan gossips, 'okay' 02:10 Gahan gossips, 'i dont know how to explain this any easier, i'm sorry to say' 02:10 Gahan gossips, 'Guns can fire at these rates, and these rates ONLY' 02:10 Gahan gossips, '1 shot, 3 shots, 5 shots, 10 shots' 02:10 You gossip, 'curse Warblade for that' 02:10 Gahan gossips, 'there are 4 different amounts' 02:10 Gahan gossips, '1,3,5,10' 02:10 You gossip, 'does ammo usage equate into the number of shots fired though' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'of course it does' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'your weapon is 9 shots per round' 02:11 You gossip, 'well it's 5 everytime' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'so it fires 5 shots every 1.6 seconds' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'of course it does' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'thats the way i coded it' 02:11 You gossip, '5 and 5 is 10' 02:11 You gossip, '10 shots, no fractions' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'yes, so you fire 10 shots every 3.2 seconds' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'but because a combat round is 3 seconds, you're not shooting 10 shots per round' 02:11 Gahan gossips, 'right?' 02:12 You gossip, 'so you're lagged a little' 02:12 Gahan gossips, 'you're not lagged, your gun is set to fire at a certain speed' 02:12 You gossip, 'that's what i meant' 02:12 Gahan gossips, 'a 9 shot per round gun will ALWAYS SHOOT 5 SHOTS when it fires' 02:12 Gahan gossips, 'but it will fire almost twice during a 3 second peroid' 02:12 You gossip, 'i get it, it just takes longer' 02:12 Gahan gossips, 'IE: 9 fucking shots per round :)' 02:13 Gahan gossips, 'now' 02:13 Gahan gossips, 'if you have a gun that is 3 shots per round' 02:13 Gahan gossips, 'you will fire 1 bullet every second' 02:13 Gahan gossips, 'so you're firing at a rate faster than your 9 shots per round gun, but only one bullet' 02:13 You gossip, 'so the big problem with that is when someone looks at the stats of a gun, they are going to think 20 shots means 20 shots' 02:13 Gahan gossips, '20 shots does mean 20 shots' 02:13 Gahan gossips, 'you will fire 10 shots every 1.5 seconds' 02:14 Gahan gossips, '3 = 1.5 = 2 * 10 = 20' 02:14 Gahan gossips, 'its grade 1 math' 02:14 Gahan gossips, 'no biggie' 02:14 Gahan gossips, '3 = 1.5 * 2' 02:14 Gahan gossips, '2 * 10 = 20' 02:14 Gahan gossips, 'wtf, my keyboard is doing dumb shit' 02:14 Gahan gossips, 'okay here we go' 02:14 Gahan gossips, '3 / 1.5 = 2' 02:14 Gahan gossips, '2 * 10 = 20' 02:15 You gossip, 'so u hit every 2 seconds?' 02:15 Gahan gossips, '1.5' 02:15 Gahan gossips, 'your gun fires twice per combat round' 02:15 Gahan gossips, 'every 1.5 seconds' 02:15 Gahan gossips, 'you know what' 02:15 You gossip, 'ah' 02:15 Gahan gossips, 'i'm just going to remove that from score' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'this will make it a lot easier' 02:16 You gossip, 'where is it in score?' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'err identify i mean' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'or scan whatever its called' 02:16 You gossip, 'i get it' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'i remove it from scan, and no one knows shots per round, and no one bitches' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'they wield a gun' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'it does shit damage, or it does good damage, case closed' 02:16 You gossip, 'really and truly people will assume 20 shots means 20 shots after firing 1 time, i did for years' 02:16 Gahan gossips, 'i'm tired of explaining it heh' 02:17 You gossip, 'for the last 20 years I've played this game it turns out i had it wrong' 02:17 Gahan gossips, 'okay, if you believe that, i take your word for it and i will remove in its entirety the ability for anyone to be able to discern the difference between guns by their attacks per round' 02:17 Gahan gossips, 'as it appears to be too confusing' 02:17 Gahan gossips, 'you try out a gun, if it does good damage quickly keep it' 02:17 Gahan gossips, 'thats how it'll be :)' 02:17 You gossip, 'ok, i like it' 02:17 Gahan gossips, 'good' 02:18 Gahan gossips, 'no more questions' 02:18 Gahan gossips, 'heh' 02:18 You gossip, 'actually you know what would alleviate the confusion, a help file about guns' 02:19 Gahan gossips, 'for people who do as much testing as you do, i find it very difficult to believe you cant conceptualize this to be frankly honest' 02:20 You gossip, 'i have a phD in nuclear physics and it's worse than rocket science' 02:20 Gahan gossips, 'When a gun fires and says "Your single shot does 50 damage" every 1.5 seconds and a gun that says "Your long burst of autofire does 500 damage" every 1.5 seconds, which one is better' 02:20 Gahan gossips, 'but anyways, i think you're right, i'm going to remove the attacks per round value from identify/scan this will make players actually test weapons without having to bug me for mathematical calculations' 02:21 Gahan gossips, 'i consider you to be a smart mudder, what happens if an idiot logs on, i dont have time for that' 02:21 Gahan gossips, 'heh' 02:22 You gossip, 'you can't really blame, it's how muds have worked for years, you times the sides of the dice by the a range 1-4, like a 1d4 means 1 x 1-4 damage, and that's how i thought guns worked with the number of sides equally the number of shots' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'thats just simply not true' 02:22 You gossip, 'i know' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'if that were the case every mud would be like this' 02:22 You gossip, 'i know it's not true now' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'I shoot' 02:22 You gossip, 'but that's how i thought' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'you shoot' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'i shoot' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'you shoot' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'i shoot' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'you shoot' 02:22 Gahan gossips, 'its fucking boring' 02:22 You gossip, 'actually a LOT of muds are like that' 02:23 You gossip, 'but now there's combat speed factor in some muds' 02:23 Gahan gossips, 'i know, but thats because they've never decided to change their stock combat system in the 25 years its been there' 02:23 You gossip, 'and then there's cyberasasult that has another system' Gahan gossips, 'okay, just know, that i technically have a math degree, and that sometimes i have to go over my calculations a second time to ensure that what i have done is what i want to do' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393}gos or You gossip, 'or' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} A UFO researcher broadcasts, 'Help! Help help! A large fleet of tyranids just landed near Neo-Chicago at Electric Avenue; Ruined Section! Somebody, anybody, help!' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} A UFO researcher broadcasts, 'If you are above level 10 and brave of heart, come help defend Earth for every living thing's sake!' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} A UFO researcher broadcasts, 'Find me and join my quests...before they do!' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} Gahan gossips, 'but im telling you' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} Gahan gossips, 'that when you get a 10 shot 12 shot 15 shot or 30 shot gun' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} Gahan gossips, 'its going to do that amount of shots over a 3 second peroud which is the equivalent to one combat around' H: 2090/2090 P: 1673/1673 V: 1516/1516 > 451A {13197393} Gahan gossips, 'and in order to prevent spam, i've packaged 3, 5 and 10 shots in some cases together, to make sure you dont get a send any more often than 1.2 seconds'